Destiny Beyblade
by ScarsOfTheBrokenHearted
Summary: Okay, this story is were YOU are the main character. Your'll see love triangles and some fighting over you. Lol. But i like it so i hope you do to.
1. Chapter 1

Okay its summer time, you wake up.You get out of bed as your pink silky covered in yellow follow pajamas swished and swashed. You rubed your violet purple eyes to yawn a little.You dragged your feet over to the bathroom that was in your room and shut the door. You pulled down your pants and underware, and sat down on the toliet. You then waited a minute and did your buissness. Grabed some toliet paper and whiped your butt. threw the toliet paper in the toliet, and stood up, pulled up your underware and pants. Turned around and flushed the toliet. You went over to the sink and turned it on. It was cold water by the way. You took your hands and cupped them together, placed them under the pouring water and then splashed water on your face to wake up. You then dried off your hands and face, got your toothbrush and toothpaste, undid the top on the thing of toothbrush and squished blue and white stuff on your toothbrush, closed it, and put it down, your placed your toothbrush under the water, then took it out, put it in your mouth, and started to brush your teeth. You took it out after a few minutes and spit into the sink, put it back into your mouth and started to brush some more. after two more times of doing that you put your mouth up to the water and got some in your mouth, gurgggled the water then turned it off. then you turned off the water and yawned. you then turned on your straighter, and went out of the bathroom. You kept the door open though. You went to your drew and opened it out taking out a black tank top and a pink one, then some jean capris that were tight on you. You slid off your pajamas and sliped on your other clothes, the black tanktop was under the pink one. You then closed your drew and sat on the floor, you opened the bottom drew and got out some ankle socks and sliped them on your feet. You stood up after closing your drew and went over to your closet, and got some tennis shoes and sliped them on then tied your shoe lases. You then went back to the bathroom and stood infront of your mirror/sink.You touched the top inside part of your straightener and pulled your hand back quickly "DAMN thats hot!" you said to your self as you first brushed your hair and then you picked up your straightner and straightened Your curly light brown hair. After you got it to where you wanted it you put it down and turned it off and once again straightened your hair. You then ran down staris "Good morning Samantha" Your mom told you. "Morining." You told her. "What are you planning to do today?" Your mom asked you. "Well.. mom..I'm gunna go expolore the city today.. i mite me back some time around 9 or i'll call you" You said "Ok.. later hunny" Your mom said as she kissd your forhead as you hugd her and then ran down staris to then eat breakfast and then to run back up staris to brush your teeth then to run back doen staris "Ok.. mom... i'm leavin" You said to smile "Ok.. C;ya hun" You mom said as you grabd your blade and launcher and zip cord and put it away in your blade case then to run out side then to get your skate board and to start to skate to the city to expolore around. Around 1 o'clock Tyson and Hilary were Aruging... again about some stupid random thing as Ray,Max,Kenny,and Daichi had a sweat drop and shaking there head as Kai just leand against a pole near by with his arms folded and his head down with his eyes opend then finally Max said "Tyson, Hilary, Chill! please.. we just came to walk around the city to have fun... not to argue with each other" Max said tryin to calm them down a bit "Max is right guys..." Ray said to help calmin them down "ok.. gosh.. all i wantd was for Tyson to get off my foot... but he wouldnt listin so i like slapd him up side the head.. and hes still not off my foot" Hilary Explaind "Well.. sorry.. i wasnt paying attention i was eatin my hot dog.. " Tyson said as he stepd off of Hilarys foot and took a bite of his third hot dog "Thanks you" Hilary said "Dont menjen it" Tyson said with a mouth full of a chilly cheese hot dog. Ray then lookd around seeing if there was any desent people to meet or even blade if they had one as then You skated by bumpin into Tyson a little then to keep going and to turn around and come back then you lookd up to Tyson a little "Sorry.." You said slighty "its ok... the only thing that happend was... nothing.." He said to smirk a bit "The names Tyson Granger" He said to smile at you "My name is Samantha Brooks" She said to smile back " Nice to meet you Samantha" Tyson said to look at everyone else to turn you towards them " Thats Ray" He points to Ray "Thats Max" He points to Max "Thats Daichi" He points to Daichi "Thats Cheif, or you can call him Kenny" He pointd to Kenny then to turn you on his other side and to turn around also then to point to Kai "Thats Kai... he doesnt talk mush.. but when he does.. its a lot" He then pointd to Hilary "And thats Hilary" He said to then wisper in your ear "She can be bossy some times.. so dont get on her bad side.. i'm already on it" He said then to turn you back around where you were in the first place as you just blinkd "Uhh.. nice to meet you all" You said then they all said but Kai "Same here.." You then pickd up your skate board to whip off the sweat that was dripin down your face "You look tired.. why wont you sit down and rest" Said Ray as she came up to you and smiled a bit "Naw.. i have more engery then a monkey findin a paradis full of bananas" You said to smile "oh.. thats a lot of engery" Ray Said "Yes it is.. and i want to use some of it to day.." You said to feel sweat comin down your face in 5 differnt places "Oh.. what do you plan to do, to get rid of some engery?" Ray askd "oh.. you know just playin some sports and bladin and all" You said to look at the ground then to back up then to look back up again "Wow.. S.." Ray said to be interuped by Tyson "You Blade!" Tyson said as he pushd Ray out of the way as Ray hit the ground landin on his butt to rub it a bit "Hey Tyson what was that for?" Ray said as he got up "Oh.. sorry Ray.." Tyson said "Ok.. whatever" Ray said as Tyson got his attention on you "Yeah i do blade.. i've been blading all my life.. i'm in the turnament this year.." You said to smile a bit "Oh.. So.. do you have a team?" Max Said as he standd to the side of Tyson "Naw.. i'm better on my own.." You said to look at Max " So.. are all of you a team?" You askd "Yeah.. well.. Hilary and Chief isnt.. See here.. Chief is the genius one of all.. he has a blade.. but doesnt blade much.. and Hilary doesnt have a blade.. she just helps us train a lot.." Ray said as you lookd at him on the other side of Tyson "Wow.. this is a large group.." You said to then look at Daichi that crawd under you then to get infront of Tyson then to look at you "yeah.. this is a big gro.." Daichi said as he got interuperd by Tyson "What are you doing monkey boy crawling under her?" He aruged "Because there was no where else to go to get here..duh" Daichi said turnin around to Tyson as Tyson bangd on his head "Hello earth to Daichi.. its rude to craw between a ladies legs then dont say sorry.." Tyson said as Hilary stepd by you "So when is it that you Tyson of all people that are rude tryin to be nice?" Hilary said "Well.. Samantha is new and all... so" He said as he was interuped by Daichi "So you try to be nice when you were never nice to Hilary" Daichi said "Well.. yeah" Tyson said as he then rememberd what he wantd to ask you "Oh yeah, Samantha.." Tyson said to look at you "Yeah Tyson?" You said to look at him "You want to blade?" He said to smile "oh...Tyson i'm sorry.. i cant.. i have to go.. to.. get food for mom and me" You said as you grabd your skate board and ran a little to put your skate board on the ground and started to skate.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson Blinks as you skate off then he figures he'll get his skate board and skate after ya as he grabs his skate board and runs a little putting the skate board on the ground to jump on it and take his foot and run like to make him go faster "Tyson Granger come back her right now!" Hilary yelld at him as he turnd his face and then turnd it back infront of him. As he follows you, you dont know as you stop by the taco bell at the menu thingy then the speaker says "Hi Welcome To TacoBell how may i sever you?" you jumpd a little because you could bearly understand the lady then to say what you wantd "Uhh.. i'll have the Crunch wrap,with fries,and then a meduim Dr.pepper, then i'll have a Chickin qesadea,with fries and then i'll have a meduim Sprite and then a extra taco with the regural stuff on it" You then took a deep breath cause you didnt take a singel breath while saying that then you skate boarding up to the coner to then pay then to to up to the next window and get your food as you then skated away as Tyson followd then you came up to your house which was paintd sky blue just like your eyes as it was bearly dark out side then to take off her helmet then to throw it in the yard and then to lay her skateboard right by it then Tyson yelld after he took off his helmet and put it by hers and his skateboard also "Hey!" You then jumpd and turned around quickly.You kicked your leg up high and attacked him. "AHHH!" Tyson screamd as you kickd him in the face then you relized it was him then you ran over to him and kneeld down to him and giggled a little "Are...You... Alright?" You said almost not being able to talk "yeah.. i guess.. why did you attack me like that?" Tyson said to then sit up "Well.. you starlted me so i gto in to action.." you said to sit down infront of him "oh.. sorry.. " Tyson said "Why did you follow me anyway?" You askd him "Well.. i was seeing what you really were doing.. cause i thought you said that because you.." He said as you interuped him "I know.. i'm sorry... i really wantd to but i had to go get dinnier" You said with a smile "Oh.. well.. tommorrow me and the gang.. well be in the same park.. wunan blade then?" He askd as you smiled "Yeah... sure.. i would love to battle you.." You said as he stand up then reachd his hand out to you as you took his hand he helpd you up as he blush to feel the warmness of your skin as you smiled when you saw him blush "Well... i have to get in side" You said as you let go of Tysons hand and he let go of yours then you pickd up the food and then went over to the skate boards and addently grabd tysons helmet and skateboard as you went inside he went over to the other skateboard and helmet and put the helmet on and then skated back to his friends, you went into the kitchen "Mom.. i'm home!" You yelld up to her mom which came down and then said "Oh.. so what you do.. did you meet anyone?" She askd "Well.. yeah..well.. i meet 7 people" You said to get the table ready "oh really.. what was there names?" Your mom askd like she knew most of them had to be girls "Well.. there was Ray,Max,Tyson,Kenny,Daichi,Kai, and then Hilary" You said to then look at her mom and her mom lookd shockd "Wow.. those must be the bladebreakers." Your mom smiled "Whaa.. how'd you know?" You said shockd "Well.. there was a poster but not no Girl.. must be a trainer or some thing.. well.. you like any of the boys?" Your mom askd "I'm not sure.. but Tyson is kinda nice and so is Max and Ray and Daichi is rude.. and Hilary is both and Kai is just nontalkived.. and Kenny is to smart.." You said to then sigh to take out the food and handed her mom her food and then both of them startd to eat


	3. Chapter 3

After You and your mom eat you threw away the trash or food that was left over, your mom went up staris to take a bath, the phone rang, you went over to it and checkd who it was, the caller ID didnt say anything, you then heard the phone ring again and then you anwser it "Hello?" You say as you hear a hang up on the other line as you hangs up the phone you go up staris and get ready to go to bed as you put on your beyblade pajamas then you go into the bathroom and brush your teeth then you spit, then to start brushing again as the water ran and you spit again and then washd out the brush to put it away to then put a cup under the water and then turn the water off to then take a slip of the water to gugle and spit the water out to pour the rest of the water out then to turn off the light and go out of the bathroom to climb into your bed and fall righta sleep. FAST FORWARD You wake up and then to yawn sitting up to rub your eyes to walk into the bathroom to take a shower, you used shampoo that smelld like graps and condisaner that smelld like daisys, you then turnd off the water to get out to dry off, you then go into your room to go to your dresser, you open it up and get out, a light blue bra and pantie,a regural blue tank top shirt,a sky blue reguarl shirt,a jacket like shirt (like Tysons) but its blue not red, some tight jeans that go down to your ankles, some low cut socks, and some nikie shoes, you then put on your bra then your panties then the tank top shirt then the regural shirt, then you put on your jeans then to untuck your shirts, you then put on the jacket shirt thingy, then you put on your low cut socks and then your shoes, you got your blade case and put it on a belt loop in the back and then to put your blade in there to then put your launcher and zip cord where ever they go to then go brush your hair then to brush your teeth, you left your hair down, you run down staris to then tell your mom your going to find your friends she says yes then you go get your skate board and helmet (That are Tysons) then you put on the helmet and then to go out the door to start skating around to go where you met Tyson and them, when you got close your skateboards left top wheel hit a rock and it made you fly through the air and you flew right into some one you knew but wasnt anyof the bladebrakers you opend your eyes and it was.You flew into Mystel, "Whoa! Samantha.. it looks like you had a.. time to fly" Mystel laughd after he caught you and put you on the ground and then everyone in the bladebreakers (and hilary) came running over to you "Mystel?.. is that you?" You said as you hugd him and he hugd you back and then you both let go and then a meduim sized brown headed girl came up and hugd Samantha so tight that she could breath as she let go of Samantha, then your eyes widen "ERIKA!" You screamd then hugd her back so tight that she couldnt breath then you let go of her "Samantha how've you been?" Erika said "Oh.. me.. i've been find" You then turnd around to look at the Bladebreakers "Thats Tyson,Ray,Max,Kai,Kenny,Hilary,and Daichi" You said as you pointd at each person as you said there name to then say to the BladeBreakers "This is my all time best friends in the whole intire world... this is Erika and Mystel" You said as you pointd them out FAST FORWARD it was night time and then Erika and Mystel was gunna stay the night at your house and you went home and Tyson and Max followd you, Mystel, and Erika as when yall reachd your house there were cop cars, reporters, police, then you ran up to the door then a police man stopd you "What are you doing? You go in there.. its a merdur sence" He said as you got his hand off your shoulder then to say calmy "Oh.. just you watch me go in there" You then pushd him out of the way and to open the door and then run in side as Tyson,Erika,Max, and Mystel follows, you stop as you then start to studder "M..M..Mom.." you run over to find her lying on the ground lying in her own poodle of blood and her clothes thrown on to the couch and then strangel marks on her neck and a towel on her to hide her bare skin,Her face was pale as you couldnt stand to look at it anymore as your turnd around and fell into the first person's arms that was behid you, it was Maxs as he hold you tight so you tight.


	4. Chapter 4

You fall into Maxs arms and crys in his chest as he holds you tight and looks down to you cryin as a tear falls down his face "Wow... uhh.. sam... wow.. i'm just shockd... who would want to do that to your mom... i mean.. shes like the best mom i have ever met" Said Mystel as Erika backd up to shock to say anything as tyson just lookd as Max put his arms around you to give you comfort as you keep crying (Hey.. this reminds me of a movie.. but after this part a comersial comes on.. lol) FAST FORWARD the next day... you stayd over at Maxs last night and then you woke up be4 him and went to go take a shower (again) you used his shampoo since there wasnt any other shampoo then came out with a towel on seeing that Max was awake and you folded your arms across your chest then Max looks at you then to blush a little "Oh.. uh.. sorry Sam... and it looks like you dont have any clothes to wear do you?" Max said to smile a little "Naw... i got some.." You said as you went to your bag and got out , pick bra and panties and a light pink tank top shirt then a hot pink shirt that says on the front "I know how you feel... i just dont care" it says it in punk white front and then some tight jeans to then go back into the bathroom and change into her clothes then comes back out and sees that Max already got dress and everything as he grabs your hand and walks to the kitchen as you blush a bit when he grabs your hand as you walk behide him and his dad smiles at you and Max as yall reach his kitchen and see his mom cooking as you then yawns then his mom heres it "Oh.. hey guys" smiles at the sight of Max holdin your hand which he didnt know that he was holdin your hand, "Good morning Mrs.Tate" You said to smile "Hey mom" Max said to head to the table as you followd since he had your hand as Max sat down you had to sit down as he then lookd at you "You know you didnt have to follow me.." He said to smile "Well... i know that... but i had to" you said "Why" He said "The fact you are holding my hand" You said to look down to blush a little as he start blushin and let go of your hand as you lookd back up and smiled "Oh.. sorry sam" Max said to smile. The next day You woke up to see Max was still sleeping as you again got up and took a shower to get your clothes and you had on, light green bra and panties, and u had light green tank top shirt, then a reguarl green shirt, then you had some cargo pants and a light green belt to go in the belt loops and then you had some low cut socks and some green shocks to match your outfit then you dryd your hair after you put all your clothes on and then you put your hair in a clip with hair still down and then you lookd in the mirror to see that your eyes have now turn Hazel "Whoa! thats freaky" You said kinda slofly so you woundt wake Max.. then you just forgot about it and went out of the bathroom and into the kitchen "Good morning Mrs.Tate and Mr.Tate" You say as they both say togeth back at you "Good morning Samantha" they said to go back to what they were doing "Hey... Mrs.Tate could i use your computer to check my email?" You ask quietly "Uhh... yes you can Samantha..." Mrs.Tate said to you to go back to cooking as you go up staris into a little room that has a computer in it on a desk and a little chair by it as you sit down and go on to Netscape and to check your mail, you had 25 mails "Wow.. i havent ad this many emails in a long time" you then check the first email... it was from a unknown person it said "Hello Samantha Amanda Brooks,... wonder how i know your name right?... hmph.. dont know to much... i bet your really sad about your mother dying... well.. i'm sorry about that... i had to do it.. you have some thing i want and your mother wouldnt give it me.. so i killd her... haha!" And the rest were some thing like that as you gasp some one put there hand over your mouth then to jump and scream a little "Shh... its ok.. its just me... Max" Max said as he glanced to the screen them to you "Wow... that was a threat letter.. we have to get you to some were safe... " Max said as he let go of your mouth and you grabd his hand as you ran out of the house into the park were you found everyone else then to go over to them "Hey guys.. where were you yesturday?" Tyson said "Sorry.. Samantha got a threat letter from the person who killd her mom" Max said as everyone gaspd... "WHAT!" Everyone but you,Max,and Kai said out loud as kai just opend his eyes as they lookd like they really cared "Yeah... its ture" You said as you lookd at the ground as you letg go of Maxs hand be4 anyone saw you holdin it "Are you alright Samantha?" Ray said kinda worried.. ok not kinda worried really worried, you lookd up with tears starting to come down your face as Mystel and Erika came up to yall "Guys, Samantha, and Hilary!" Erika said really really worried as Samantha whipd her tears and turnd around as everyone lookd at Mystel and Erika "Whats wrong Erika?.." You said "Me and Mystel got a death threat.." You then gaspd "I did too..." You said "They must know we have it..." Mystel said "They cant... Samantha had it all her life.. and.. she got it from her mom which her mom got it from her mom.. and then so on" Erika said as everyone but Mystel,You,and Erika, lookd really confused trying to understand "But if thet do... then.. thats why they.. killd my mom.." You said to then put your head down "The real one reason we came out here was to get away from them... they found us... they'll do anything to get it.." You said "Get what Saman.." Ray says as Erika interups him "The daimon necklas thats on sams neck... its worth more then you can think of" Erika said "Wow... thats alot... " ray says as he goes over to Samantha "You can stay at my house for now.. no one can berly find my house out in the woods" Ray said as he lookd down to you as you then lookd up at him "Sure" you said to smile


	5. Chapter 5

"You can stay at my house for a while Samantha" Asked ray as he got infront of her "Uhh.. i'm already staying at Maxs" You said as Ray then to frown a bit "So.. we could go and get all your stuff and bring it to my house..." Ray said to smile "NO... Ray she needs to stay at some ones house that knows how to deal with this kinda of thing" Said kai... "Yeah.. and i know how to handle these kind of things kai" ray said to take your hands and kiss your cheek (oh yeah you and kai and ray are the only ones around the rest are eating some place) "Get your hands off of her you.." Be4 kai could finish that ray had already gotten to Your lips as kais eyes widen and so did yours and you striggled to get away "LET GO OF HER I CANT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER AND THAT MEANS SHE CANT STAY WITH YOU RAY" Ray didnt listen to kai...   
FLASH BACK YO  
Some one had kiddnaped you for 8 weeks and they have done everything to you in the book at least once and Kai busted into the house that you were in and grabd you and saved you as your dad came in there and saved kais life by taking the bullet that the kidnapper had shot and your dad was on the floor almost dead "Daddy! " Your screamed as you ran over to him and kneeled down to him and Kai got so pissed that he did some ass whoppin on the kidnapper and the kidnapper ran off like a rat and your dad said to kai as kai kneeled down next to you and you grabd kais hand cause you were scared "Kai, do whatever you can to protect Samantha... please... do anything you... ca.." he sunddly died and you started to cry into kais chest and he picked you up and carried you home "i will do everything to protect her.." kai wispered  
END OF FLASH BACK YO  
"RAY LET GO OF HER!" Kai said as he pulled him away from you and he punched him in the face as ray fell to the ground "touch her again and your dead Ray" kai said as ray ran and kai grabd on to your hand and everyone saw that whole intire thing... Everyone had wide eyes, they couldnt belive them either. Kai holding a girls hand? everyone thought they was dreaming. "Uhh... " You studdered as kai suddenly let go of your hands. "sorry.." He wispered under his breath as then tyson started to bust out laughing "OMFG I CANT BELIVE THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tyson said as Hilary hit him on the head really hard leaving a bump "HEY THAT HURTED!" Tyson said as he did to face Hilary "Nah derz it hurt tyson!" Hilary said as Max then thought to do a little joke on tyson and hilary as Max "accitdently" bumped into tyson making him go forward on to hilary making them to kiss as then hilary felt a warm suptence touch her lips as it was tysons same feeling as the both started to blush a lot. everyone would then take there eyes off of kai and you and look at tyson and hilary and to then fall down laughing there butts off. Hilary and tyson would then both step back pulling apart to be still blushing like hell. "Ah! poison!" Tyson said as he hold his neck like he was really sick like. as hilary would be spitting out spit like she was also posioned as everyone was still laughing as hilary and tyson both said "WHATS SO FUNNY? HUH!" they sound kinda upset and annoyed. You would then step back away from kai still laughing "Wow, i havent laughed this much since.. my.. mom died".. you said tryin to be happy about it. you would then sigh. "Samantha, you gunna go over to Kai's?" max asked "I guess." You said to walk off to the park.. well deeper in the park. you would sit on a swing and swing a little and then to then jumps off to land in a pile of leaves to look at the sky. "Its so beautiful" You thought..


	6. Chapter 6

Kai watched you as you were flung into the pile of leaves. He smiled as he sat down on a bench and watched. Max walked infront of him and looked down then back up at him. "Take care of her okay. She means the world to me and I dont want anything to happen to her." He said. Kai nodded "Sure thing Max" He said to smirk and lean back onto the bench. You would sigh a sign of relieve that you know that you couldnt be harmed. Your necklas meant the world to you and so did your friends and family. You closed your eyes and started to drift off to sleep. You started to dream. It was the future atleast. That everything was okay. But as the night sky(in your dream i mean) filled the blue heavenly sky, it started to thunder. The rain started to pour down onto you. The rain made your straight brown hair with blond highlights turn blackish and light brown as it curled up. The sky was lit up by the lightning. Thunder roar all over. It seemed like it was real, you could smell the rain, fill the leaves, And fill the wind brushing up against your skin. You stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of you looking around you, you senced something bad was going to happen.You looked to the sky as rain drops fell onto your cheeks. You took your right hand and brought it to your cheek and touched the rain, and then looked at your finger with the raindrops on it. It felt so real. Then as your eyes glanced to the ground, there was a unkind shadow approching.The man shifted to look at her,a slight smirk ran on his lips."...Hello,my dear.Do you remember me?" His faint voice rang through your ears.He stepped into a street light,you could see his blue eye's that shimmered,black with white tipped hair shinned about,as a golden slitted eye only showed same with half his face the other part in darkness.You step back one step as you look to him. You were scared frozen, you felt like running, but didnt have enough bravery to do so. Your left arm went to your side as your right stayd bent by your Torso. "...Y-yes, I d-do." You studdered as you only manage to say that much.He walked up to you,a cold smooth hand went to your cheek,as he bent down whispering in your ear" i've come back,to kill you...i'll be watching...you tell anyone...and they'll die along by your side" he kissed your cheek,as he turned around and smirked under his long hair and the darkness."you'll be seeing me again Love" he said as he disappeared from your site.You tossed and turned as you slept. Only Kai thought you were watching the clouds go by. The wind playd with his black and blueish hair as he glanced watching the rest of the BladeBreakers walk home. As your dream went on, you still couldnt move. You finally fell down to your butt. Your arms and hands propted on the ground helping you from falling backwards. Your legs infront of you spred apart.


End file.
